Random Ramblings
by Xandra J
Summary: I wrote the first chapter at nine at night. It probably won't make sence. Me and my totally random friends get sucked into Twilight and mess things up badly! Alice doesn't actually get blown up in chap one Im saving her!I'm working on 2 srry for the delay
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hehe, this is going to be one of those really random fanfictions in which the author and friends somehow manage to get into the book and screw things up terribly! ENTER AT OWN RISK!! WILL INCLUDE: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie imploding, Jacob imploding, cannon pairings getting majorly screwed up, and Leah, in all her stupidness, getting hit by a convenient train! This includes: me, My friend Geda, my other friend Katie, and my mom.

Chapter one: I didn't think this was possible.

Alexa: No! I don't want to leave, yet!

Mom: It's time to go. Now.

Alexa: But me and Katie were just getting started ranting about how stupid Jacob Black is! It's not fair!

Katie: Yeah, and how perverted he is, and how he needs a life BESIDES Bella, and-

Alexa: Katie! Breathe!

Katie: Hehehe…sorry

Geda: runs up, full of sugar and caffeine Hey! Hey! Hey! Look at this!

Pulls out Twilight book, sets it on the floor, takes a deep breath, and jumps

Katie: Holy-

Alexa: No way!

Geda: gets sucked through warp/flume thing and into Twilight

Geda: (Calls out from book) Guys, you have to try this! Just jump!

Alexa: Aw, what the heck. Jumps into book

Katie: Hey! Wait for me! Jumps into book

Mom: Aw, I may as well go, to. Jumps into book

All fall into the meadow scene in Twilight

Edward: Exactly, you are my – Who the hell are you!?

Katie & Alexa: Scream like little girls and jump on Edward

Bella: growls Hey! Get off my man!

Katie & Alexa: Ignore her

Bella: GET. OFF. MY. MAN.

Katie & Alexa: Ignore her

Bella: Gets pissed and her head explodes

Alexa: Kicks Katie off Edward, and does the spread-eagle guarding thing MINE!

Katie: is sad

Alexa: Tell you what: If I can have Edward, you can have any of the other characters, after we make their girl's head explode. Deal?

Katie: Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I have Emmett?!

Geda: Sure, as soon as we make Rosalie's head explode!

Katie: Yays!

Edward: Is Bella…dead?

Geda: Yep! 

Edward: NOOOO! Is Suicidal

Alexa: Hey! Cool it! I'm the new Bella! Up shut and deal!

Edward: Gulps O-ok

Alexa: Geda, who do you want?

Geda: Erm…well…I don't really hate Jacob Black…so…

Katie: Oh, no…

Geda: So I'm going to go see if he will imprint on me! Skips off to find Jacob

Alexa: He's not a werewolf yet, idiot!

Geda: Oh, right…I knew that…

Katie: Yeah, sure. Takes out New Moon and flips to page where Jake is all wolfie

Geda: Yays! Jumps into book

Katie: I'm off to find Em, and Rose and screw up cannon pairings! Jumps into book

Alexa: We'll be right behind you! Jumps into book and pulls Edward with her

--

AN: Well? Whatd' ya think!?


	2. AN

HI! I just wanted to let you guys know: I'm going to North Dakota for week and a half, with no access to computer or internet, so don't be holding your breath for new updates. When I get back, however, expect lots of updates, and, possibly, a new story or two!

I'm writing a story for Narnia, but I don't have a name for it, yet. I have five chapters written, and nearly one typed. If you would like to suggest a name, send me a message, and if you want a character named after you, send me a message, with the following: Name, Age, Appearance, Personality (No Mary Sues, Please!), and Race (It's Narnia! There can be dryads, nymphs, Centaurs, Fauns, and, maybe even a Human or two!) I won't put all of them in, however. The best one, at the right age (And human, or Dryad), will possibly be paired with Peter, so, I suggest, you don't just throw someone together!

Also, I'm really sorry if you're reading my Jill/Eustace fanfiction (Pure Rot), 'cause I haven't updated as soon as I planed. Damned writers' block!

One more thing: If you are reading my Thief Lord Fanfic, I am discontinuing that one. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Oh, this is so general 'cause I'm writing one notice for all my fanfictions! Yay for consolidation!

See you soon!


	3. ANOTHER AN

Hi! I am soooooooo sorry! I'm abandoning you all again! I'm going to be going to a week long mission's trip to South Dakota. When I get back, next Saturday, I'll have almost 24 hours at home. Almost. I'll get home at about four in the afternoon, and I'll be leaving the next day at one for the STEPS summer program. That one's only five days.

Other than that, I have no other news, besides this demand: FOUR?! FOUR CHARACTERS!! What the hell!? You have GOT to do better than that! I won't be including the other characters till chapter eight! I NEED MORE!!

Ok, I'm as sane as I'll ever be. I'm mainly just pissed at my Youth Pastor. We can't bring iPods to South Dakota, and my iPod and I are attached by the hip. You guys were just a way to vent my anger. Sorry.

Bye! Keep writing!

Alexa


End file.
